sheridanmodellibraryfandomcom-20200213-history
Model Library Wiki
Welcome to the Wiki Welcome to the wiki. We’re a collaborative community website about your topic that anyone, including you, can edit. Click the edit button at the top of any page to get started! Describe your topic Projectile Free Fall Models the movement of a projectile launched through earth's gravitational field at a specific angle with respect to the x-axis and a specific initial velocity. Additionally, graphs the position (red), velocity (green), and acceleration (blue) with respect to time. User-Controllable Variables: * Angle with respect to x-axis of initial velocity * Magnitude of initial velocity Block On Ramp Models the movement of a block with a specific initial upward velocity, travelling on a ramp oriented at a specific angle with respect to the x-axis, and possessing specific coefficients of friction between block and ramp. User-Controllable Variables: * Angle with respect to x-axis of ramp * Magnitudes of coefficients of friction between the block and the ramp * Magnitude of the block's initial upward velocity Block On Ramp: Relationship Between Tangent and Friction Models the relationship between the geometric function tangent and the static coefficient of friction, using a slightly modified "Block On Ramp" program. Rotates the ramp with the block on top until the angle with respect to the x-axis is achieved such that the parallel component of the gravitation force on the block exceeds the force of static friction. Simultaneously graphs the tangent of the angle with respect to the x-axis of the ramp (red) and the (constant) coefficient of static friction (green). User-Controllable Variables: * Magnitude of static coefficient of friction Planetary Orbit Models the movement of a smaller moon with a specific initial position, initial velocity direction, and initial velocity magnitude. User-Controlled Variables: * Initial position of the moon (point on a circle surrounding the larger planet) * Initial direction of the moon's velocity * Magnitude of the moon's initial velocity Ball And Pendulum Models the movement of a ball with an initial velocity on the end of an ideal pendulum with a specific initial angle with the y-axis. Graphs the kinetic energy (green), potential energy (red), and total mechanical energy (blue) of the ball with respect to time. User-Controlled Variables: * Initial angle with respect to the y-axis of the pendulum string Horizontal Spring and Block Models the movement of a block with an initial on the end of an ideal spring with a specific initial velocity, and a specific strength of friction between the block and the floor. Graphs the kinetic energy (red), potential energy (green), and total mechanical energy (blue) with respect to time. User-Controlled Variables: * Initial magnitude of block's velocity * Magnitudes of coefficients of friction between the block and the floor Bouncing Ball Models the movement of a ball released in the earth's gravitational field a specific height above a floor, losing a specific percentage of its kinetic energy with each bounce. Graphs the momentum of the ball (red) over time. User-Controlled Variables: * Percentage of kinetic energy retained after every bounce Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Fandom's Video Library. Category:Browse